


fluffy tsukki

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: Hello~! I was wondering if I could request a fluffy scenario with Tsukki where he and his s/o decide to stay in and spend the whole day cuddling? Much thanks and good luck!!





	fluffy tsukki

You awoke to a shrill ringing. You automatically scrunched your face up and shoved your face further into Tsukkishima’s neck. Your boyfriend turned off the alarm and put his glasses on.

“( ), time to get up,” he said.

You shook your head. “Nuh uh,” you mumbled into his skin. “Sleepy time.”

Tsukkishima sighed and probably rolled his eyes. “We have to go to school.”

You just made huffy, protesting noises into his neck that you didn’t even have actual words for.

Tsukkishima probably rolled his eyes again before moving away from you and sitting up. Before he could stand, you grabbed onto his shirt and pulled, making him look back at you. “Can’t we just stay home today? Please Tsukki?” you asked, pulling out his pet name and your best puppy eyes.

He groaned, but his face softened, and you knew you won. Tsukkishima scooted back into bed and wrapped his arms around you. You tucked your head under his chin and gave a contented sigh. “Thank you Kei,” you said, planting kisses on his jaw and neck.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he replied. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

You smiled and cuddled closer. “Love you too.”


End file.
